


celestial body

by totaldwama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Idk how to tag this??, Multi, Time Travel, i guess, shockingly, spoilers (obviously), this isn't crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: [ i wanted to post this later but i finished it so what's the point in waiting? ]"I've lived my life knowing, with every mistake I've made, I'd be able to fix it immediately. But... one bad grade isn't worth destroying billions of lives."





	celestial body

**Author's Note:**

> [ this feels... disjointed to me.. but idk. i like critique anyway ╮(︶︿︶)╭ ]

Maki took his hands into hers, not having to feign surprise at the apparent legitimacy of his claim; a dark star, burned into the pale skin of his wrists, one star each.

  
"So you're... telling the truth. This isn't the first time you've been here." She stared up at him, not at all maliciously, but with a darker sort of curiosity he was all too familiar with, she was sure.

  
"It's the second," he sighed. "The last time... I was just one of them. A ghost." He nonchalantly waved his hand through the air, and something changed--the air shimmered for a moment, a presence betrayed as it shifted in space, away from its sudden audience.

  
"But you were offered a second chance?"

 

"That's... as close as you can get to what it was, for which there is no words."

  
She should think that sounds pretentious, but it was... oddly understandable. With spirits surrounding her and a boy telling her he's seen it all before, the human language failing to encompass whatever the entity that had allowed him to redo his life had done wasn't so shocking anymore.

  
"I've been able to do this my whole life, though, Harukawa. I've lived my life knowing, with every mistake I've made, I'd be able to fix it immediately. But... one bad grade isn't worth destroying billions of lives."

  
_What a terrible weight to put on the shoulders of a child,_ she mused as Yumeno spoke up.

  
"So... what are we supposed to do with this information...?" Yumeno asked, and it'd have to have been the least tired-sounding thing she'd said in the time Maki had known her. It wasn't a positive sort of energy, or negative--rather, a sort of restless apathy, the same sort she recalled her displaying when Chabashira had been killed.

  
"I... I can reset this timeline, I can fix everything, I just... need to know if you want to come with me."

  
"Come... with you?" Maki questioned.

  
"If you, want to, I could... give you the same power I have. When we meet again in the next timeline, you'll both have two stars, I'll have four, and we'll all... remember each other."

 

Maki . "So who's saying one of us won't off themselves? This... wasn't the most pleasant way to live."

 

Saihara nodded. "That's true, but... But now that I'll have you two, on my side, and we'll know everything, I... I think we can save everyone."

  
_He's doing it for Kaede,_ Maki realized. _...But, in the same way... I'd be doing it for Kaito... and Himiko'd be doing it for Tenko. The way we failed the first time around... the way everyone around us died... we won't let it happen again._

  
"I think... I think I should. ...Himiko?"

  
Yumeno stalled for a minute, as if... as if she wasn't sure she wanted to relive the torment she'd been through... they'd been through.

  
But he was promising to save them, he was promising them happiness, redemption, a life beyond mindless killing for the entertainment of sick people.

  
So when she agreed, and Shuichi took their hands with a whispered " _focus, now,_ " Maki knew she could rest assured... they'd all try their hardest to make their dream a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i dunno if i wanna continue (⇀‸↼‶) ]


End file.
